


Freezing

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018 [21]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, D/s, Daddy/boi, Dildos, Erotic Poetry, Gags, Ice, Ice Play, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Poetry, Restraints, Submission, Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018, Teasing, Temperature Play, advent calendar fic, bratty submissives, icy water, kinky poetry, ropes, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Taskmaster Advent Calendar Dec 22: IceJames had not expected that ice could actually cause him pain, nor that it would be the kind of pain he would ever find arousing.





	Freezing

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was time for some Greg/James smut where James wasn't being punished for once, but Greg just wanted to torment him bc why not.

James clenched his fists tight  
Straining against the ropes holding him still  
Toes clenching, flexing, body all tensed up  
Silent, gagged, blindfolded, held fast, helpless to resist his master’s torments  
Breathing hard, fighting chilled water running down between his hot thighs  
Gasping at the icy water  
At his master’s icy lips sucking hard on his delicate skin  
That freezing cold mouth on his cock  
His breath hitching as ice travelled down  
So cold it caused him real pain  
Then his master bit him  
Nibbling his skin so carefully, licking him with his cold tongue  
Drawing ice across his skin with his mouth, leaving cold kisses  
James had never felt so hot, and yet so very cold  
And then that cold tongue moved up  
Licked right behind his ear  
James shivered, wanted to cry out badly  
His master pressed a finger across his lips, silently reminding him  
His cold fingers tracing so close around his neck, his teeth scraping skin  
James had never realised just how strong his master was, he gripped hard  
He might have left bruises  
It would be so easy for him  
To just pick him up and carry  
His little brat across his massive shoulders  
And James would be helpless, he could do nothing at all  
Lying in his master’s arms  
Tormented with ropes binding him so tight now, unable to move  
For once, not a punishment, but a torment of unbearable teasing  
A show of his master’s great power  
To bring his brat undone with his  
Fingers, cold, mouth, ice, tongue  
Drawing rivers of water all over his body, chilling him to the boner  
James was so desperately needy, but he just couldn’t stay hard at all  
His master wouldn’t let him, and the cold water didn’t help  
There was a deep ache in his groin that wouldn’t leave  
And his master took delight  
Sucking his balls with his cold mouth  
James was sure they actually did shrink  
But the sensations were just so confusing, aroused and yet not  
Bound still and unable to escape, the water became a torment  
His master tortured him well  
Letting icy water very slowly drip onto his forehead, drip by tiny drip  
James wanted to cry, he might’ve screamed  
Wasn’t that meant to be proper torture?  
To drive someone mad with icy drops?  
Unable to escape it all?  
But he said nothing, his master kept on working him, teasing  
The drips did not last long, but a headache remained, threatened  
To take over but then his master lay a cold cloth  
Over his forehead, whispering to him  
 ‘Shhh, just relax, dear boy’  
James tried so very, very hard to  
As his master’s hands rubbed him down so gently, caressed him so well  
With more traces of cold water soothing his desires right down to nothing  
And he might have squirmed, pulled on the ropes, as his master rubbed  
In the most delicate way  
A small cube of ice on his anus  
A shock of cold pain flew up  
His whole body clenched up so hard  
His master smacked his thighs hard, growled at him to relax  
James tried so very hard  
But that was before a cold metal dildo gently pushed inside  
Made him scream against the gag, the rope burning the skin on his wrists and his ankles  
James was actually crying now so much  
The pain was excruciating, yet so arousing  
James just could not cope  
With all the icy cold sensations his master was giving him  
And that was before his master began to fuck him hard  
Rubbing ice on his chest, heat and warmth combining so well  
Dripping icy water on his aching cock, making him cry again  
James just wanted to come  
He wasn’t soft anymore, most definitely not  
The icy pain had done its work  
And he was always aroused by any pain his master gave to him  
And when combined with sex, with his master holding him so close, dripping water onto his head  
James couldn’t bear the pain  
His cock was just so hard now, his master rubbed ice all along his hot delicate skin  
Rubbing it over the head so carefully  
James could not take it any longer  
But he held off, he couldn’t come  
Not yet before his master  
Even though he was throbbing, he had to keep on waiting  
His master came, removed the gag, thrust ice into his mouth  
Stroked his cock with his icy fingers until James was allowed  
To come so hard for his master


End file.
